simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Set to Kill
Set to Kill is the sixth mission of Level 6. In this mission, Bart eliminates the possibility of the total annihilation of Springfield through cola-drunk townspeople shooting laser guns en masse. This mission requires the player to purchase the Globex Super Villain Car before it can begin. Summary Bart recovers the laser gun Skinner stole in the last mission and returns to Krusty and Krustylu Studios. Unfortunately for Bart, while Krusty finally believes his story, Krusty has already set up free laser stands all across Springfield. In need of some "heavy artillery", Bart turns to Kearney, who has just the thing: the Globex Super Villain Car, formerly owned by Hank Scorpio himself. Transcript Bart Simpson: Krusty! I've got proof now! See this laser gun? Krusty the Clown: Well what do you know! You were telling the truth. You've taught this old clown a lesson. Uh, blah, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera, stay in school. I just wish you told me before I let them set up those free laser gun stands. Bart Simpson: Oh, man, I better get some heavy artillery if I'm gonna take out that much private property. Kearney should have something good. (Bart goes to Kearney, who is in Krustylu Studio) Bart Simpson: Hey, Kearney, I need to do a lot of collateral damage in the minimum amount of time. Kearney Zzyzwicz: I've got just the thing. I have a car that was owned by a super-villain. He used it to conquer the East Coast. (Bart purchases the Globex Super Villain Car and rampages across Springfield as he destroys 25 laser gun stands. He rushes back to the studio to talk to Krusty.) Bart Simpson: (groans) Why didn't I just do this in the first place? Krusty the Clown: (moans) Why didn't I know that show girl last night was a guy? Hindsight's always 20-20. Tips *The laser gun stands can be placed in spots close to walls, so the player may have to slow down in certain areas when hitting the stands. *The Squidport has many NPCs, garbage cans, and light fixtures, so players need to be careful not to hit them and trigger a Hit And Run. *Make use of shortcuts when possible. Some areas where the stands are located, such as the Duff Brewery and the Squidport, force players to avoid obvious shortcuts in order to hit certain laser stands, so any time gained from shortcuts will help. *When the last laser stand is destroyed, the player has fifty seconds to make it back to Krustylu Studios, regardless of how much time is left, and which stand was destroyed as the last one. Players can manipulate this by leaving one of the stands that are closer to Krustylu Studios for later. Leaving the laser gun stand by the gas station (which is the furthest away from the player when the level starts) as the last stand to destroy makes the level very difficult, as the player will have to travel very quickly and efficiently, with little room for error, to make it back to Krustylu Studios on time. *The Globex Supervillain Car needed for this level is quite fragile. Some players might want to use a different vehicle that is more durable for this level if they are not confident in getting wrenches in time. Trivia * A sizable number of players have consistently claimed that this mission, along with Never Trust a Snake and Alien "Auto"topsy Part III, are the most difficult missions in the entire game. Gallery set to kill 1.jpg| set to kill 2.jpg| set to kill 3.jpg| set to kill 4.jpg| set to kill 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 6 Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Collect Missions